


More Smiles

by MadamRogers



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Billy Russo is being a sweetie, F/M, also a bit protective, but can you blame him, character of the reader is being a silly girl, this could happen to anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRogers/pseuds/MadamRogers
Summary: It's very slippery in New York and you will feel it very deeply. Luckily Billy is there for you; but the thing is, you'd want him to smile more.





	More Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> For winter celebration on Tumblr
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> 39\. ”Kiss me, I think I’m dying”

It was silent inside the car, only the silent music from the radio filled the air. Jon Bon Jovi told you it was his life and the song drifted off, but the last notes still echoed through the big car. It was comfortable, the silence between the two of you. You didn’t feel any need to break it, to say something, anything. You turned to look at Billy, who was more than focused on driving the busy streets but his gaze found you as he felt you looking at him. His right hand let go of the wheel and found your thigh, giving it a few strokes.   
He turned off the radio, but you didn’t mind. You just looked through the front window at the busy streets that now where snowy and a bit slippery. You could feel it, even though Billy’s strong and big car didn’t slip like some other cars. He was still cautious, but driving smoothly and comfortably through the snow.   
“Did Karen tell you the time we could head to their place?” Billy asked after stoplights.   
You were going to spend Christmas together with some of your friends. It was still a few days away, but you had always been the couple that liked to know things early.  
“She said that by six is fine,” you said, turning your head towards him again and saw him nodding his head.   
His eyes were on the road but most of his focus was still on you. Hands turning the wheel, he spoke to you. “Then we’ll get there by six. Frank told me stories about wine and homemade food.”  
“Mmm, sounds good…”  
He nodded his head as he after a while stopped to stoplights and leaned his back more firmly against the seat. “I think we should get them something.”  
“Haven’t we?” you peeked towards the backseat over your shoulder. When you looked at him, he had this smile on his lips; this rather familiar but every time just as sweet smile. He turned his head to see your face and the smile was only a half of it now.  
This made you sad because you thought Billy really should smile more. He smiled pretty often around you or Frank, but it was bound to something what was happening. He never smiled without a reason. But when he did, it was more than sweet. It suited him well, you thought. Even though, there was a list of things that suited him, but smiles were nothing less than any of them.   
That’s why you did everything you could to catch glimpses of those smiles during the days with him.  
“We have,” he said, late.   
After those two small words, it was quiet for the rest of the drive. When he stopped the Rolls-Royce in front of your house and turned off the engine, he turned his head towards you.  
“Mind your steps. It’s very slippery.”  
It was touching how he was making sure you’d be okay. It was something he did often, ever so casually and seemed to think it wasn’t anything too big. He held doors for you, warned you about steps, pulled you back if you were going to cross the street and he saw a car nearby, threw glances at guys who came too close, cut the vegetables just so that you could do something safer…  
He always did it. Always. And seemed to think that it was something you didn’t pay much attention to.  
But you did.   
You blew him a quick kiss. “Thank you for watching over me.”  
He made a quick movement with his head as if to try to catch the kiss.   
One of those things he always did. Probably without realizing it himself.  
And he always said he wasn’t made for tameness.   
You didn’t believe that for a single second.   
You unbuckled your seatbelt after smiling to him and opened the door of his car to get out. You often thanked him for being such a gentleman, caring – you had seen life and people, you could tell when they really cared and when didn’t. And if it really was something he just did, you appreciated it. Probably more than you were ready to admit.  
And that was exactly the reason why you felt twice worse than you probably should’ve when you got out of his car and walked only three steps and then…  
You fell.   
You fell with a loud yelp and landed on the snow, even though you tried to steady yourself by holding the handle of the car door.   
“Y/N?” Billy asked, and you heard him closing his own door. “Are you okay?”  
You were partly on your back on the ground. “Yeah… No…” The words came out as an ashamed whine, not even fully spoken but more breathed.   
It took a few seconds but then Billy appeared in front of you. By that time, you had already managed to lean against his Rolls-Royce and looked up at him with difficult expression on your face.  
“Are you hurt?” he crouched in front of you and looked at your face with tilting his own head, scrunching his eyebrows a little when you breathed out.  
Your lower back was hurting. You could also feel how your ass had gotten a hit as well. And so had the hand that had been left under you when you fell.   
“Y/N?” he repeated, examining your face carefully with a serious expression on his face.   
You sat there on the wet snow, not really caring since you were wet anyways, you had fell straight on your back.   
“Where does it hurt?”  
When you finally were willing to meet his eyes in the middle of this thick cloud of shame, you were sure your cheeks were bright red. You had never done anything this embarrassing in front of him. Never.  
”Kiss me, I think I’m dying,” you breathed out as you tried to sit straight.  
He chuckled and looked somewhat sympathetic. “It hurts that much?”  
“It hurts physically, yes. But most of the pain is mental,” you admitted with a frown.   
“Why is that?”  
You looked right into his dark eyes. He blinked as if trying to snatch you away from your thoughts.   
“This is so embarrassing…”  
“Hey,” he was a bit closer to you now, “there’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. You fell, so what? I almost fell myself,” he pointed at the direction of his own door with his head. “Let’s get you up and inside, check how bad you were hit.”  
There it was again.  
And he wasn’t made for tameness…   
Right. Sure.  
“Okay…” As you placed your bare hand on the wet and cold ground and tried to lift yourself up, you gasped.   
He was there to hold you up before you met the ground again. “Easy, Y/N, easy…”  
His knee was against the ground. That spot on his black pants was soaked in seconds. Even that made you feel bad, because you never meant to do anything like this and it was more than embarrassing already. You leaned against him, let him help you to stand properly. You could feel how wet your clothes were, you started to feel cold.   
“Take a hold of me,” he pushed the passenger’s door closed with his free hand as he wrapped his arm around you and locked the doors. Before you could take a step, he kissed you shortly.  
You let out a small sound when he pulled away to help you inside. “What was that for…?”  
Billy chuckled, helping you with the steps. “Silly girl, you asked.”  
You thought you saw a smile on his lips. Even the thought of it made you smile softly. You frowned in discomfort as you walked but, surprisingly, the smile never left your face.   
He helped you inside, rid of your wet clothes and after checking how badly you were hit, he let you rest for the evening. Even brought you something to drink when you rested against the pillows on the bed, checked up on you every once in a while.   
You weren’t that embarrassed anymore. How could you?  
There definitely was a smile on his lips.


End file.
